hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Country: Germany Metanaito-sama; GMT-5/-6 *'Human name:' Ludwig Beilschmidt *'Age:' 20 *'Birthday:' February 02 *'Personality:' Ludwig is as he usually is in the canon when offstage - he is stern, stoic, very organized and efficient. He still has many of his OCD elements, as well as his secret passion for baking sweets, as well as his interests in more... hardcore pornography than the usual person. He loves animals, so much so that he has three dogs of his own. He loves his brother deeply, and no matter how much he hates to admit it, he would do anything for him. He easily gets angry at peoples' stupidity and superfluousness, but he has gotten very good at not showing it. However he somehow manages to have the patience of God around people like Feliciano. He is a human though, so he is pursuing higher education, currently enrolled in the Engineering department at his college to become an Electrical Engineer. (You can't be a popular musician forever, right? He just needs to secure a financial future.) He has an exceptional GPA. He is also minoring in music, which isn't too difficult because... well... he's a professional musician. Once he is onstage... the roar of the crowd and the energy of his band mates just seem to change him into a completely different person. He's suddenly changed into someone who is fun-loving, energetic, a little bit flirty, a little bit of an attention whore, and very eager to please the crowd. He lets his hair hang down - quite literally too - when he gets behind the drumset, becoming a highly tuned beat machine with some drumsticks in his hands. Off the stage, in this mun's loser headcanon, Ludwig is very polite, especially toward women. He enjoys solitude and isn't much into big crowds, and frequently listens to classical music or jazz or soft rock while he does his homework... metal or hard rock for when he's in a bit of a mood. He rarely ever listens to his own band's stuff, because his highly trained ears can detect even the slightest things wrong, even with the CD versions of their songs, so it bugs him to know that he could have done better with this beat or that. *'Job:' Drummer & backup vocals for Bad Touch, Gilbert's and Arthur's band. Also designated driver every night Gil and Artie get smashing drunk to drag their sorry asses home. *'Talents:' Because of his major in Electrical Engineering, he has become the bands' Lighting and Sound Crew, managing all their sound equipment and the lights in the venues they play. Because of his minor in music, he has collected many instruments over the years - not only does he know how to play drums and sing, but he also know how to play the clarinet, the oboe, the trumpet, the saxophone, the piano, the guitar, and the ocarina. (He... he plays too much Legend of Zelda...) His best is the drums, though. Also because his brother Gilbert is such a lazy bastard, Ludwig has become quite a good cook. Last, because he enjoys his solitude, he is excellent at video games of any sort, from old-school games like Space Invaders or PacMan, to RPGs like Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy 7, to puzzle or detective games like Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Do not bet that you are better at a video game than he is, because he will kick your ass in no time.